Rasa
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: [ChanKai] Itu adalah saat di mana sebelum ia sadar. Rasa itu. For event 'ChanKai Forever Love' (maybe?)


**R**as**a**

_For event_ '**C**han**K**ai**F**orever**L**ove' (maybe?)

.

* * *

Itu adalah saat di mana sebelum ia _sadar_.

Dia selalu menganggap mereka semua, teman-teman segrupnya- sebagai teman, sahabat dan keluarganya yang lain. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Mereka menghabiskan waktu banyak bersama. Dari awal debut hingga sekarang, sukses menjadi idola. Berbagi cerita, kesenangan, keluh kesah, tawa, kekonyolan hingga air mata dan kegundahan.

Chanyeol menyayangi Suho. Sebagai leadernya yang selalu peduli. Ia menyayangi Do, yang menjadi partnernya di urusan dapur untuk mengurus sisa member. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun- teman dekat sekaligus _bestmate_-nya. Ia menyayangi Sehun- sang _maknae_ yang selalu berbuat keusilan. Chanyeol menyayangi member Exo-M, Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Lay dan Tao. Ia menyayangi semuanya seperti ia menyayangi keluarganya sendiri, sebagai adik dan kakak untuknya.

Tapi saat ia pergi meninggalkan dorm untuk _variety show_nya, _Roommate_. Chanyeol baru sadar jika diantara semuanya ia hanya punya perasaan- yang anehnya berbeda -pada satu orang.

_Kai- _

Sang_ maknae_ kedua di grupnya.

Chanyeol memang menyayangi member yang lain, tapi perasaannya pada dancing machine grup itu terasa jauh berbeda. _Hanya berbeda_. Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa. Dia memang merindukan member lainnya, tapi ia menyadari jika ia begitu merindukan sosok itu. Merindukan segalanya tentang dia.

Dia merindukan sosok Kai yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi jika tersenyum, maka akan menularkan kebahagiaan kepada siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia merindukan caranya berseringai, menarik sedikit salah satu ujung bibirnya saat berada di _stage _untuk menggoda _fans_. Ia merindukan, suara tawanya yang renyah- keluar dari bibir kissable yang terbuka lebar dengan mata membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit, mencerahkan suasana bahkan di hari paling gelap sekalipun.

Chanyeol merindukannya. _Sangat._

Chanyeol menyayanginya._ Sangat._

Entah apa yang membuatnya begini. Yang jelas, sudah bertahun-tahun dirinya mengenal Kai. Dan semakin hariya dirinya akan semakin _jatuh_ untuk pemuda itu.

Jatuh akan kepolosan miliknya yang selalu muncul di saat tak terduga. Jatuh untuk kekeraskepalaannya yang sulit untuk dihentikan. Jatuh untuk kerja kerasnya yang selalu berbuat lebih dari yang lain. Jatuh untuk sikap pemalunya yang seperti anak kecil. Jatuh untuk setiap kelakuan manjanya. Semuanya.

Chanyeol _jatuh_ untuk itu.

Chanyeol jatuh untuk Kai dan kini sudah tidak bisa kembali. Karena tampa sadar perasaan itu semakin berkembang terlalu jauh dan cukup sulit dihentikan. Memikirkan Kai dilakukannya setiap hari, bahkan pertama kali ia membuka mata di pagi hari dan ketika ia hendak menutup matanya di malam hari. Seakan itu adalah kebutuhannya.

Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kai sebelum ini, sebelum _Exo's Showtime_. Chanyeol yang terlalu malu dan Kai yang terlalu pendiam. Adalah sebuah kado terindah baginya bisa memeluk Kai- menyatakan perasaan dan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Memikirkan itu semua semakin membuat Chanyeol _rindu_. Rasanya bisa mati saking rindunya.

Dia rindu saat dimana Kai akan berperan menjadi sosok _mature_ di _stage,_ hanya untuk merengek di _backstage_ karena merasa tidak puas dengan penampilannya.

Dia merindukan saat dimana dia bisa pergi dan berbicara dengan Kai setiap saat kapanpun dia mau, berbicara tentang apa saja, dan Kai akan mendengarkan dengan baik. Hanya mendengarkan. Meski dia harus rela mengeluarkan isi dompet untuk sekotak besar es krim cokelat sebagai imbalan setelahnya.

Dia merindukan interaksi kecil mereka saat melakukan _fanservice_- pelukan, genggaman tangan, berbisik-bisik tidak penting, bermain dengan riang seperti bocah berumur lima tahun bersama-sama di panggung. Entah bagaimana, tapi dia selalu mencoba mengambil waktu sedikit lebih banyak untuk menikmati interaksinya dengan Kai- dibanding member yang lain. Bahkan jika itu Baekhyun, _bestmate_-nya sekalipun.

Dia hanya merindukan Kai.

Segala sesuatu tentang _dia_.

Segala sesuatu yang menunjukkan kebersamaan mereka.

Setiap senyum, setiap tawa.

Chanyeol _merindukannya._ **Sangat.**

Dia merindukan Kai. Bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari rindu seorang _hyung_ pada _dongsaeng_ yang seharusnya.

"Kai-_ah._"

Kerinduan itu langsung luntur ketika ia kembali. Kehangatan memenuhi dirinya saat melihat sosok itu berbalik- terlihat sudah siap dengan penampilannya untuk pergi ke _stage_. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mata hitamnya mencerah. Tepat saat itu- saat Kai berada tepat dua langkah dari Chanyeol berdiri, menatapnya, Chanyeol baru menyadari dirinya. Menyadari perasaannya.

Dia _menyayangi_ Kai. Bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari sayang seorang _hyung_ pada _dongsaeng_ yang seharusnya.

Karena Chanyeol-

_**Mencintainya.**_

Dia _mencintai_ Kai.

"Kau terlambat, _Hyung._"

Dan cemberut lucu di wajah, saat pemuda itu melihatnya setelah beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu, menyadarkan Chanyeol jika pemuda itu juga_ mungkin _merindukannya sama besarnya seperti yang ia rasa. Pelukan erat tiba-tiba yang ia dapat juga adalah indikasi yang lain. Karena Chanyeol rasa-

Jika Kai _**mencintainya**_ juga.

_Ah, _Chanyeol benar-benar akan mati bahagia jika itu memang terjadi.

* * *

**F**inis**h**

* * *

_Err, actually, I'am not sure. _

Apa fiction yang kurang dari 1k word termasuk untuk _event_ ini?


End file.
